


wonder why there never was a love for you and i

by verucaa



Series: Mondo, Kiyotaka & Byakuya [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Drunkenness, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, References to Drugs, i havent edited this srry for mistakes, its also kinda ooc but wateva, its not rlly lovey dovey shit but its cute in an angsty way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: Byakuya and Mondo bond over traumatic experiences.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo & Togami Byakuya, Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Series: Mondo, Kiyotaka & Byakuya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Mondogami Shrine





	wonder why there never was a love for you and i

**Author's Note:**

> ok so shinobu isn't dead but she got fuckin murdered in this ok luv u also mondo x byakuya is my biggest comfort ship and i have barely written anything about it because im scared of getting hate for loving it so much like bruh let me be a kinnie in PEACE!!!

Mondo was drunk. 

He usually was when this day came around. Drunk or high, it was easier than struggling through the day himself. The anniversary of his brother's death was a hard time for him, especially when sober. He had used his fake ID to go into a bar, then to the nearest corner shop to buy the largest bottle of any alcoholic beverage he could find. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't bother reading the label either.

The wind stung his face as he walked back to the academy. The stars looked down upon him and Mondo could almost see his brother up in them, laughing at his drunken stumbles and trying to assure him it would be alright. Streetlights flickered and Mondo turned down an alleyway, taking a shortcut towards the schools closed gates. He heaved his body over them, cradling his bottle in his arms like a mother would a baby. Or, maybe like a brother would with his new-born baby sibling. 

Mondo blinked rapidly; he'd cried enough today.

It wasn't like Mondo liked drinking away his feelings or that he was an alcoholic, he didn't do this any other time he was sad. He just needed to feel numb. 

He crouched down as he approached the fire door at the side of the school. He ambled around, almost crawling on the grass, hiding from the windows. Mondo had done this plenty of times with Leon and Yasuhiro, after going out for a smoke and sneaking back in, trying not to alert Kiyotaka.

Mondo sauntered through the door, kicking the rock outside that was pinning the door slightly ajar. He closed it as unobtrusively as he could, hands wiping against the chipped red paint on the door handle. Mondo checked the clock that was on the wall; two: thirty-five in the morning. He'd been out for quite a while, he should probably go to bed.

...He'll get some food first.

Mondo wandered his way over to the cafeteria, pushing open the kitchen door. Rows and rows of tins stared back at him and he snatched the first sugary snack off the counter he could find. Taking it back into the table area with him, he dumped the empty bottle into the trash beside him.

Sitting down, he shoved the cookie into his mouth. What would his big brother say to him now? 

He'd be so disappointed in him. Daiya... he would hate Mondo for acting so weak and pathetic, wouldn't he? Blood pounded in his ears. His heart thudded in his chest and Mondo felt his hands begin to tense into fists. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Daiya would hate him. It was all his fault. His vision disfigured, eyes suddenly filled to the brim with tears. He took a long, slow breath. The cookie in his fist disintegrated into crumbs, his hands were clutched so tightly that nails dug into palms, almost drawing blood. Mondo let out a dry sob, bile rising to the back of his throat. Everything in his head just... shut down. The only thing circling his head was Daiya. Daiya calling him weak. He was weak.

"What are you _doing?"_ A voice called piercingly from above Mondo, snapping him back into some form of consciousness. 

Mondo glanced up sharply, catching sight of blonde hair and white glasses.

Usually, Mondo would pick a fight with Byakuya Togami. Something about his smug smile made Modo's blood boil. However, in this case, he was too drunk to care. Too broken to care.

Mondo dropped his head back into his hands. Everything hurt too much to function. Breathing was hard, really hard. As though he had just run a marathon or something. He wanted to leave, the shadow of Byakuya had moved from in front of him. It was funny, he'd expected more taunts. He would leave and get away from the blonde, but his head was spinning so fast that he thought - if he stood - he would collapse. 

Footsteps approached once again and the other chair squeaked across the floor as it was bought away from the table. Mondo slowly rose his head from his arms to look up at the table. Byakuya put a mug of something in front of him and lent back in the chair opposite.

"It's tea," Byakuya said, watching Mondo squint at the beverage in front of him, "Not poison."

Furrowing his brow, Mondo seized the tea off the table and took a swig out of it, messily. Byakuya tutted as it spilt down his chin, rolling his eyes as the blonde sipped his drink daintily. 

"Fuck off." Mondo spat.

"That's no way to thank me," Byakuya responded, tapping his fingers on the ceramic mug.

Silence fell between them before Byakuya open his mouth again; "You reek of alcohol."

Mondo knew that. God, he wasn't fucking stupid. It was apparent he'd be drinking and honestly, he didn't care. Byakuya was a priss who had probably never drunk alcohol once in his life. Though, it was weird to see Byakuya in something other than a suit. He was wearing a t-shirt that looked much too big for him, tucked into slacks that he had probably thrown on last minute. Did he sleep in his boxers?

"Yeah," Mondo answered, even though Byakuya didn't ask a question.

With a sigh, Byakuya turned his body away from Mondo. He continued drinking slowly.

"What do you want anyway? Why did you make me tea?" 

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him, "You looked like you were going to collapse. I find that tea with sugar helps soothe the mind."

"That's... weirdly nice of you."

Byakuya hummed, "Would you mind informing me, why you were having a meltdown in the school canteen at two in the morning? You're acting like a coward."

Mondo flinched at that word, "Why would I tell you that?" he snapped.

"Because I explained why I made you tea and I'm bored of sat here doing nothing," Pouting lips touched the rim of the mug gently and drank. To be honest, Mondo had never paid that much attention to Byakuya's looks - his personality usually ruined it - but the blonde was quite good-looking. Model cheekbones with pretty pink lips that were ruined by scowls.

"...A couple of years ago, my fuckin' brother got hit by a truck. Ran him off the road, yknow? It was all my fault, I killed him." All the words came out in a rush, spluttering out of his mouth at high speeds without any sign of stopping. He'd barely told anyone this, only a few of his closest gang members knew how he felt about Daiya's death. Here he was, drunk out of his mind, crying his thoughts out to Byakuya Togami of all people.

"You... didn't kill him," Byakuya said to him, after a few moments of thinking. 

"What the fuck? He shoved me out of the way, he got hit. It was my fault."

"It really... wasn't. He chose to save you, resulting in his death. You are truly pathetic if you think it is your fault."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he snarled. Byakuya knew _nothing_ about him. 

"No," Byakuya relaxed back into his chair, cupping his tea into both his hands in an attempt to warm them.

"You know _nothing_ about the fuckin' death of a brother. You don't know anything about the things I've had to go through," Mondo snapped.

"Are you serious? Could you be so dense, plebian?"

Both boys glared at each other across the table. Mondo heard blood pounding in his ears. Byakuya Togami, he'd gone from appreciating the boys looks to wanting to desperately punch him square in the face. He looked far too relaxed for Mondo's liking and he just wanted to go over there and... do... something. Mondo wasn't sure what, he was too drunk and tired and if he thought about it too much, it would happen.

"You're incredibly stupid if you think you're the only one with issues, Oowada," Byakuya snarled, slamming the mug on the table much harder then he probably meant to. 

Mondo blinked, his glare faltering; "You... what?"

At that moment, Byakuya's glower wavered and his hands curled around his chest defensively. He looked vulnerable and startled - if only for a second - and, although his glare returned after a few seconds, the arms stayed wrapped around his chest.

"I can... at least... relate to you in a small way," Byakuya murmured, "My sister has also... passed away."

Mondo blinked, "You're jokin', right?"

Byakuya gave a shake of his head. So, maybe he and Byakuya had more in common than he originally thought, stubborn with big ambitions and dead siblings, Mondo let out a barking laugh.

Looking up, he quickly realised he should _not_ have done that. 

Byakuya's face had contorted into an ugly look of frustration and the tips of his ears seemed to be going red with pure fury. Mondo couldn't blame him, the blonde had probably opened up to someone about his sister for the first time and Mondo had... laughed in his face. Fuck, if he had done that to Mondo, Byakuya would've been lying unconscious on the floor right now. The blonde didn't say anything (Mondo kind of wished he would) but got up in one sweeping motion and stormed out of the room, leaving a half-empty cup of tea on the table.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._ Mondo couldn't believe his drunken ass had just done that, even to someone as horrible as Byakuya. Knowing what it was like to lose someone you loved, Mondo felt disgusting, even though he wasn't laughing at his sister's death. 

Scrambling out of his seat, Mondo stumbled through the double doors from the cafeteria and barreled down the hallway as fast as possible, almost running straight into the blonde walking in front of him.

"Togami - shit - I'm sorry," He spluttered out, "I didn't mean-"

"Go to bed, Oowada," Byakuya cut him off, not turning around to face him. 

"Listen, man, I wasn't - fuck - I wasn't laughing at _that_ ," Mondo's hands gripped the blonde's shoulder and dragged Byakuya around to face him.

Byakuya's face was less angry than it was before. Instead, he just looked sad and confused. His eyes widened as Mondo faced him and he let out a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so fuckin' sorry," Mondo gasped, feeling tears prick his eyes, "Fuck, man..."

Whenever Mondo cried, he felt an intense pain in his heart - like he couldn't breathe - and it slowly spread through his chest until every barrier he'd put up for his 'tough guy physique' crumbled and broke into pieces, only to be replaced with tears. That's what he did now, shallow breaths escaped his lips and he leant forward into Byakuya and pressed his fists into his eyes, mumbling something incoherent while he sobbed. 

His head ended up leaning on Byakuya's shoulder. Mondo didn't know what he expected from the embrace - maybe something like Kiyotaka did? Rubbing his arms or something? - but Byakuya didn't even touch him. It was almost like he was appalled with Mondo's actions. The situation was so awkward. With him sobbing into Byakuya's shoulder, wetting his t-shirt, and Byakuya stood without reacting to it. 

Then, slowly, Byakuya bought his left arm up and placed it on Mondo's back. Mondo attempted to suppress the hiccups escaping his lips, to save a little dignity. 

"I'm fuckin' sorry, man, about... your sister."

"It's fine," Byakuya muttered, "She died a few years ago. I got over it." 

"No," Mondo sniffled pathetically, "You fuckin' didn't. Shit, man, you _can't_. No one can that easily."

Byakuya didn't respond, though the grip on Mondo's shirt tightened. 

Mondo pulled away - after a while - and wiped the tears away from his face with the sleeve of his jacket. God, he felt like he was going to vomit. The alcohol was not doing him good. 

In front of him, Byakuya's eyes looked wide and confused. His eyebrows had furrowed and his mouth was slightly parted like he was going to say something to Mondo. 

"You should go to bed," Byakuya said, "And we'll never speak of this again."

Mondo chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Sounds good."

Mondo walked next to Byakuya as they made their way down the hallway. Their rooms were directly next to each other, though Mondo had never bothered to pay attention before. Mondo stopped at his unopened door and turned to Byakuya, who was pushing the key into the lock and opening it with a click. He didn't turn back to look at Mondo when he entered his room.

Going into his room, Mondo decided that Byakuya was _extremely_ pretty and, if his brother was here today, he would've _definitely_ told him to hit that.

**Author's Note:**

>  **mondo:** please for the love of god realise how much i want to make out with u  
>  **byakuya:** hm??? what???? meanie bad boy????? how dare he!!!!!  
> anyway these two r dumbasses becuz i said so and i hope u enjoyed this :]


End file.
